Dueña de mi Intimidad
by xBella Cullenx
Summary: SongFic!RHr Ron se siente mal por la falta de Hermione a su lado. La extraña, pero no sabe lo que siente ella por él... Podrá ella perdonarlo? Entren! REVIEWSS!


Holasss! Soy MaRuZ y este es un SongFic de R/Hr, desde el punto de vista de Ron. La canciónse llama "Dueña de mi Intimidad", que pertenece a un cantante Argentino llamado Cristian Amado. Es algo tierna, romántica y triste. Espero que les guste!

**

* * *

**

**Dueña de mi Intimidad**

****

La mujer a la que siempre amaré: Hermione Jane Granger. La mejor estudiantes de nuestro curso, la mejor estudiante de todo Gryffindor, la mejor estudiante de todo Hogwarts. Simplemente, la mejor...

Cada vez que te miro, me doy cuenta de lo hermosa que eres. Y después de unos segundos, nuestras miradas se cruzan y una sonrisa reemplaza mi rostro angustiado, haciendo que nos sonrojemos y bajemos la mirada al mismo tiempo. En ese instante, siento que dentro mío algo extraño comienza a apoderarse de mi, impidiéndome que piense en algo más que no sea tus ojos, tu rostros, tu sonrisa, tu forma de hablar, en pocas palabras, algo que no sea de ti.

No puedo creer cuántos años pasaron desde que nos conocimos y que estamos juntos. Quiero decirte lo mucho que te quiero, pero lo único que sale de mi boca es: "Gracias, Hermione"

_  
Sabes lo que pienso antes de hablar  
Todos mis secretos más ocultos  
_

_Sabes mi adicción a la ansiedad  
Y los pecados que inventamos juntos  
_

Cuando te conocí, creí que nunca seríamos amigos. Te veía como a la típica persona que sólo le importa lo material y ser mejor que todos en todo. Pero poco a poco te fui conociendo, y me di cuenta de que no eras así, que te había juzgado mal. Me di cuenta de la gran persona que se escondía detrás de todos esos libros, descubriendo a alguien dulce, gran amiga, solidaria con una personalidad especial. Resumiendo, una persona única.

Todavía me cuesta creer como desperdicié el tiempo en que tuve la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, no como sólo un "amigo". Me sentía el hombre más feliz de mundo, era un sueño hecho realidad, el saber que me amabas como yo te había amado siempre. Nos demostrábamos el amor que teníamos el uno al otro todos los días, pasando las tardes junto al fuego de la Sala Común abrazados, diciéndonos al oído palabras como "Te quiero" y " Te amo". Pero todo se acabó... ¿Por qué? La respuesta es simple: mis celos. No podía verte con otra persona, no podía pensar con el simple hecho de que encontraras alguien mejor que yo y que no te tendría conmigo. Te veía hablando con Dean o Seamus por los pasillos y no podía evitarlo, tenía que alejarlos de ti. Temía que me dejaras por otro ya que quizás mi amor no te alcanzaba. Sabía que te molestaban mis celos, pero no podía controlar mis sentimientos y mis impulsos.

_Es como si fueras dueña de mi intimidad  
Solo dame una chance y volveremos a empezar_

Te necesito de nuevo, Hermione. Los días se me hacen más largos, y mis noches no tienen fin. Traté de hacer lo imposible para olvidarte, pero no puedo. Por más que lo intenté, no puedo sacarme la imagen de nosotros dos amándonos como antes, cuando yo era feliz. Por eso te digo: Por favor, vuelve...

_Vuelve otra vez, que se apaga mi vida  
Vuelve otra vez, ya no queda otra salida  
Vuelve otra vez, que se apaga mi vida  
Vuelve otra vez, es mi punto de partida_

Te veo todos las mañanas en la Sala Común, y me evitas, dándome un vuelvo al corazón. No hace falta que me lo digas, sé que te olvidaste de mi y que no me amas más. Si fuera capaz, me mataría a mí mismo por ser tan estúpido por haberte dejado ir, por ser tan estúpido por no haber controlado mis celos. Sé que me pasé de la raya, pero te amo, y lo sabes.

Cuántas veces intenté decirte que todavía sigo amándote como la primera vez, no lo sé. Pero lo que sí sé es que temo que me rechaces. No sería capaz de vivir con la experiencia de haber recibido un "No" de tu parte, dejándome roto en mil pedazos mi corazón que día a día está peor sin tu amor. Y ya no sé qué hacer. Intento convencerme a mí mismo que ya no te quiero, que debo seguir con mi vida y buscar a otra persona a la cuál amar. Pero mi corazón sabe que esa persona a la que debo amar eres tú.

_Sabes siempre escucho al corazón  
No lo puedo mantener callado  
_

Pero quiero que sepas que respetaré por siempre tu decisión. Si realmente no me amas y no piensas volver a quererme como antes, trataré de aceptar la realidad y vivir con eso, aunque lo más seguro fuera que muera en el intento. No te forzaré, porque eso no valdría nada y me sentiría peor al saber que en verdad no me amas. Pero yo sí te amo, y no puedo seguir de esta manera. Te necesito junto a mi. Y sueño todas las noches en que algún día vendrás hacia mí, con esa sonrisa tan dulce en tu rostro que tanto me gusta, diciéndome que me perdonas y que me amas, dándome un beso tierno y lleno de amor que extraño demasiado.

_Sabes que nunca te rogaré  
Aunque muera por que estés al lado_

No sólo extraño que me sonrías todas las mañanas al verme salir de mi dormitorio, o que me beses todas las noches antes de irnos a dormir, sino que también extraño el tenerte a mi lado, aunque sea sólo como una amiga. No soporto verte siempre y sin siquiera dirigirme la palabra, ya sea estando en clases o en el Gran Comedor. Y como bien sabes, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fue único e inolvidable. Nunca creí que fuera tan afortunado el que seas mi novia y tampoco creía que me odiaría de por vida por no haber sido lo suficiente para ti. Te necesito de vuelta, por favor...

_Es como si fueras dueña de mi intimidad  
Solo dame una chance y volveremos a empezar  
_

Y te veo junto a él por los pasillos de Hogwarts, y siento que todo se detiene cuando me ves por accidente. Por un segundo siento que tu mirada muestra que todavía me sigues amando, que no te olvidaste de mi. Pero todo se desvanece cuando vuelves tu mirada y lo besas. No sé si lo haces para demostrarme que ya no quieres saber nada conmigo y que prefieres seguir con tu vida antes que sufrir por el "pobre Weasley". Pero no me importa lo que pienses de mi, sé que no fue una buena actitud de mi parte pero lo hice porque te amaba y no quería perderte, aunque te perdí de todas formas. Necesito tu amor, Hermione. Te necesito de vuelta, junto a mí.

_Vuelve otra vez, que se apaga mi vida  
Vuelve otra vez, ya no queda otra salida  
_

Y por fin me animé. Sabía que te encontraría en la Biblioteca realizando tus tareas o estudiando. No creí que habría alguien más allí, debido a que ya era tarde. Abrí la puerta, y te reconocí fácilmente: eras la única dentro de la habitación, rodeada de enormes libros de gran espesor, escribiendo sobre un gran pergamino, llegando al final de éste. Te caminé hasta allí. Tomé todas mis fuerzas y tomé coraje. Estaba a pocos pasos de ti cuando recogiste todos los libros y te levantaste dirigiéndote hacia una estantería llena de viejos libros apartada de todas. Era mi oportunidad, era el momento... Debía hacerlo, en cambio, me arrepentiría toda la vida. Cuando ya habías guardado el último libro, me acerqué unos centímetros más y te tomé suavemente del brazo, girándote para tenerte en frente mío.

-Ron¿Qué haces?- me preguntaste sorprendida. Podía notar un calor invadiendo mi cuerpo, pero necesitaba decírtelo, quería que lo supieras.

-Hermione, ya no puedo aguantar más...- dije acercándome más a ella-. Te amo como nunca amé a nadie en toda mi vida. Te necesito, amor. Mi vida ya no tiene sentido sin ti...

Dicho esto, rodeé tu cintura con mi brazo, acercando un poco más tu cuerpo al mío. Sin dejar pasar un segundo más, toqué mis labios con los tuyos, dejándolo todo en un profundo y apasionado beso que tanto extrañaba y me hacía falta de parte tuya. Pude notar como en un segundo correspondiste el beso, haciéndolo más dulce y lleno de amor. Pero, cuando creí que todo iba bien, me separaste de ti, dejando caer todo en un gran vacío.

-Ron, no... No podemos...

-Pero¿Qué dices, Hermione? Yo te amo...- Sus ojos de color miel se llenaron de lágrimas que ella misma no dejaba caer. Y lo comprendí todo-. Acaso... acaso tu no... no... no sientes lo mismo por mi?

-No es eso, es solo que... Ron, debes olvidarlo, lo nuestro no sería posible!

-Pero... por qué? Yo te amo y tú a mí...- respondí confuso ante aquella situación.

-Perdóname, Ron... Yo nunca quise lastimarte, pero... Creo que ya no te amo como antes... Lo siento

Al decir esto, salió corriendo de la Biblioteca, sollozando y dejando caer las lágrimas que había retenido en todo ese tiempo. Me quedé allí parado, inmóvil, incapaz de poder mover un solo músculo, viéndola alejarse y salir de aquella habitación, donde todo lo soñado ya nunca se haría realidad. No podía creer que en verdad nunca más podría besarla, verla reír o estar cerca de ella. Lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era morir... sólo morir.

_Vuelve otra vez, que se apaga mi vida  
Vuelve otra vez, es mi punto de partida  
_

_  
**FIN**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Veo que ya terminaron de leer..! Solo una pregunta... Les gustó? No les gustó? No importa, solo dejen REVIEWS! Sip? Grax! **

**Beshos**

**MaRuZ!**


End file.
